


J'existe pour lui

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter me regarde et j'existe pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'existe pour lui

Potter me regarde et j'existe pour lui.  
Même si pour cela, je dois me prendre des coups.  
Même si pour cela, il doit un peu plus me détester.  
Même si pour cela, il ne doit jamais m’aimer.

Tout cela est mieux que son indifférence froide. Il me faut exister d’une manière ou d’une autre.  
Peu m’importe au final, s’il ne peut jamais avoir un autre sentiment pour moi que la haine. Je n’aurais pas eu son amour de toute façon.  
Hier, je n’existais plus dans son monde.

Aujourd’hui, il me hait de tout son cœur et moi, je l’aime.


End file.
